


Deviant Hero

by Birooksun



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Connor centric, During Canon, Gen, Murder, Pre-Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), deviant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: Hank and Connor are called into a case that makes Connor question the rule that all deviants are bad.





	Deviant Hero

She heard voices as she curled up with her hands covering her head, “Come over here, it’ll be okay.” She screamed as warm hands picked her up. Someone was cursing as she tried to fight them off. “Do we even know what this thing is?” Someone else shouted. Part of her mind thought it was the man holding her. Several hands tried to hold her down and strap her to some kind of board.

“She’s human, she’s bleeding still.” A calm cool tone broke through. Suddenly the hands were gentle compared to before. She kept trying to fight, even as someone placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke again. “It’s okay. We’ll find the deviant who hurt you.” That calm voice spoke again. She had to stop, she reached up and grabbed onto a thick coat.

“The-” her throat was raw, it all hurt so much. “The android, it saved me. Please.” The young woman’s perspective faded into black as she felt a pinch in her neck.

Her hand let go of the other androids coat, leaving behind a mix of blood and thirium on it. He looked from her hand to the gurney she was strapped to before turning back to look into the alleyway. The storm had drowned out any sounds before, but in the aftermath people could then tell what they had heard were screams. Connor wasn’t sure if he would still be on the case. It, she, wasn’t a broken deviant. She was a broken human that was saved by an android. He wondered if it was her own android as he walked over to the dead body she had been found by.

Hank was already looking at the man, a grimace covering his face as he shook his head. “First deviants are killing humans, now we got one killing one to save another?”

“What makes you think the deviant was saving her Lieutenant?” Connor asked before he knelt by the body.  
_Parker, Matthew, Unemployed_  
 _Born: 04/19/1993 // **Criminal Record:** Domestic Abuse_  
 _Android on Register_

“He’s dead, it’s gone, and she’s alive.” He motioned between the body and the ambulance taking the woman away. “Looks like he tried to hurt her and his android didn’t like it.”

“It could have been hers and saving her Lieutenant. We won’t properly know until we find it. Either way, it’s running away could mean it’s become deviant.” Connor scanned the body, noting the snapped neck, the broken jaw- _punched by android?_ , the bruises and broken arm- _attempted to stop punches?_ , and the broken bottle on the ground with the thirium on the edges of the bottle. He dipped his fingers in the blue blood and scanned it, ignoring the expression Lt. Hank made again, before standing up and following the drops. They trailed further in the alleyway, probably where the woman first was when the android attacked the man. There was blood and thirium there, along with a ladder going up the side of the building. Connor glanced up before he scanned around the scene again. It’s possible the android went back to comfort? _help?_ the woman before it escaped.

  
He looked over and saw a knife on the ground with only red blood on it, staining a puddle of standing water. “Fuck, the android really did save her didn’t it? He wasn’t stabbed.” Lt. Anderson walked up next to Connor and looked around the alleyway.

“It looks to be that way Lieutenant.” _Woman dragged into alleyway, Parker cuts her with knife, android hits him, then punches the man further out of the alleyway until he cuts the android with a broken bottle, android then snaps neck of man. Android returns to woman then?_ His scan stops as he looks up and sees the bloody handprint on a rung. _Android escapes on the roof._ “I believe after checking on the woman the android escaped onto the rooftop. Please stay behind to be safe.” He stepped back and jumped up onto the ladder, climbing it up onto the roof. He ignored the grumbling of the Lt. behind him and also ignored the sounds of the Lt.s shoes echoing on the steel rungs behind him. He swiveled his head back and forth, scanning for any thirium. There were a few more drops and another handprint, _Android climbed slowly. Looking back at woman? Blood drying on hand._ He spotted a puddle just around an old A/C unit. An android was huddled up next to it, it’s hair and skin matted from the rain.

It looked up at Connor with wide green eyes, the LED flickering between yellow and red. Thirium staind its clothing and leaked from it’s lips as it spoke. “He wanted me to help. She was screaming.” It looked over at Hank and jerked forward, stopping as it looked down at the growing stain on its torso. “Is she safe?”

“She’ll live.” Hank only replied.

Connor knelt down next to the android, pulling it’s gaze back to his own. “You could help us figure out what happened. What did he want you to help him with? What was your mission?”

The android looked between the two of them. “I’m shutting down.”

“Would you prefer me to upload your memories?” It nodded once and raised a hand up to Connor, the outer covering pulling back to reveal the white plastic underneath. His hand did the same and they held each others wrists. Hank watched as Connors eyes closed and his LED started to flicker. He then dropped the hand and stepped back. “The deviant did kill Matthew Parker. He was killed in an attempt to save the woman.” He looked away from the now inactive android to lock eyes with Hank. “It became deviant after being ordered by Parker to hold her down while he raped her. It, I felt its emotions in that moment, it fought against the order and punched Parker, getting him away from the woman while she bled out from the knife wound. It killed Parker to keep the woman safe then it walked back over to her.” He paused, his featuring sliding into one of confusion as he looked back at the android. “She screamed, but stopped when it spoke to her. But she was still afraid, even after it saved her. She wasn’t raped, she didn’t die, so why was she so afraid?”

“She treated it just like she did any human, didn’t she Connor?”

“I don’t understand, she saw it leaking thirium, it was a deviant by then and it felt something for her, even when she started screaming again. It tried to stop her bleeding as the rain stopped. That’s when it realized her screams would be heard and climbed up here. Unfortunately it suffered a critical failure before it could escape and instead waited here for us to find it.”

Hank’s head tilted as he gave a half smile to Connor, “Unfortunately?”

Connor seemed surprised for a moment, the LED flickering yellow before he responded again. “I meant, it is unfortunate that the android was unable to face justice.” Hank shook his head before turning to leave the roof.

“You mean it’s unfortunate her savior died.”

Connor stood there for a moment before looking back at the android again. He wasn’t sure what to think about the whole thing. It was a deviant, it killed its owner. At the same time though, it saved that woman, she would have been dead if not for it turning deviant. The android would have stood by as she was raped and murdered if it hadn’t obeyed the order. Holding a human down, that would not have been harming a human, so it would not have gone against its base programming. He turned away sharply before heading back down to the alley.

“Hurry up Connor, you get to fill out all the paperwork for this case!” Hank shouted as Connor’s feet hit the ground. He gave a smile and tried to ignore the blood and thirium staining the alleyways. Hank had already informed everyone else what happened, the android would be collected into evidence.

A week later he recalled the case as a familiar looking woman walked up right to him and Hank in the police station. “You two handled my case. That android in lock up, how can I purchase and repair it?” She had faced Hank, but her eyes were looking up at Connor’s eyes.

“Assuming we can just let you take the android, why would you want it? It became deviant.”

“Connor, you don’t get it.” Hank stated with a sigh, cutting off the woman who had opened her mouth. She clicked her jaw shut before taking a deep breath and speaking.

“It saved me. My case is closed, I read the available to public report.” She paused and bit her lip before stepping forward and grabbing Connors hand. Hank watched as his LED flickered yellow as she spoke again. “Please, let me take my savior home, repair it, and give it an owner who won’t break every moral rule.”

“I don’t understand-”

“The case is closed, we don’t need it anymore. Sure thing.” Hank stood up from his chair and took her by the elbow, heading out of the bullpen to the basement. Connor followed after a moment. Hank turned with a sad smile to the woman as she reached out to the android hung up on the wall. “Here’s the reason you’re still alive. Connor, what did you say it needed replaced?”

“Just a #2886 bio component was broken during the incident. That’s all it needs to be working again. Miss, I do warn you it is a deviant, we don’t know if it will still be one. It will need to be wiped once it’s repaired.” He didn’t understand why the woman was tearing up as she touched the androids face.

“I won’t let her be wiped, she saved my life. That was her first impression on me, if she wants those memories gone though? Then I’ll let her be wiped. Please.”

Hank placed a hand on the woman’s shoulder while glancing back at Connor. “ 2886, what is that again?”

“Thirium pump regulator.”

“Should be a simple fix, right?”

“Correct, one that an android could perform on itself if it has the necessary replacement within a couple minutes.”

“So you should be able it fix it up by yourself? All we need to do is grab a new 2286?”

“2886, Lieutenant, and yes it is a repair I could do by myself. I just said that.”

“So go get one. We’ll wait at my desk while you’re out.”

The woman looked away from the WE900 android and towards him, a smile gracing her features as she spoke. “A hero for my hero.”


End file.
